


Darkness Rises and Light to Meet It

by soloreyben



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But its later, Empress Rey, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), I am trying to use this awful plot point into a positive thing, Jedi Ben Solo, Kinda, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Rey Palpatine, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloreyben/pseuds/soloreyben
Summary: Darkness has fallen over the Kingdom of Naboo under the rule of The Emperor.But it may not be too late for the salvation of this land.Princess Rey of Naboo possess a power she can't even begin to comprehend, and Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan may be able to show her how to use it. The two become connected and in their time with each other, they may learn things about themselves, each other and perhaps, how their power may be able to save both of their kingdoms from perpetual darkness.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning

It was said in the beginning that a dark force would fall over the kingdom of Naboo. This darkness would shadow the land in evil and threaten to spread past its borders. To restore righteousness to the land, two divided people must use both the powers of light and dark to bring balance. Both must work as one if they intend to banish the ultimate evil that threatens life as they know it.

\---

There exists two kingdoms, close in proximity, but when it came down to policies and ideas, the two could not be further apart. 

Alderaan was governed justly by the Organa’s. Queen Leia ruled alongside a charming rogue named Han Solo; the two rulers with a love story to tell the ages. They were fair to their subjects and believed in peace for all. 

Naboo had once been quite similar under the rule of the late Queen Amidala many years before. Both nations lived in peace until a coup was staged where a Chancellor within her own court had overrun the royal household, killing the Queen and her King, claiming himself as The Emperor of Naboo. They did, however, have twins. A son and daughter. Both of which were stowed away and given to the royal family of Alderaan. 

The Emperor’s rule was menacing and cruel, but nobody within Naboo had the will nor the strength to oppose him. The kingdom had lost its moral values and had subdued itself into the dark rule that was predicted centuries before. The menacing ruler knew well of the prophecy and did everything in his power to subdue any threat to his rule.

Both kingdoms do share a similarity nowadays; heirs to their thrones. Alderaan was blessed with Prince Ben Solo, who had been groomed to take over the throne and was destined to be a good ruler to his people. Naboo, however blanketed in darkness did have an heir. Rey Palpatine was born to parents she will never know and raised by her grandfather. When she was young, he seemed kind and caring, but as she grew, Rey came to realize what he was doing to her people. She helped where she could but he was cruel and kept her within the palace. He wanted to make sure she was fit to continue his rule, but this was tyranny towards her people to which she could not stand for.

Rey and Ben were a dyad that entered around their shared ability to wield what prophets claimed to be ‘The Force”. Rey knew of nobody with powers like hers and she didn’t dare trust a soul within her household. Ben, however, had come from a lineage where this particular set of skills was common and strong. His uncle trained him to control it from a young age and he was powerful in his own right.

Neither knew they shared this power and that it would tie them together in a way that could not be unwoven. Destiny had intertwined their fates and was determined to pull them together for the benefit of both of their people, and for themselves as well.

\---

Rey’s eyes slowly adjusted from the light shining through her window. It reflected off of the oceans waves and warped the light as it passed through. She stood and sauntered towards the balcony. Dark clouds covered the sky and met a definitive end as they reached the border separating the vast water and the sand of the beach. She scoffed; it never changed. Why should she expect any less?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt a disturbance. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on the feeling.

It was not from within the castle; she had grown accustomed to sensing when uneasiness filled its walls. No, this was something different. Something she had never felt before. Suddenly, her surroundings silenced as she felt a tug through The Force.

She looked around and saw a man with long black hair framing his face looking at her with the same sense of surprise.

“Who are you? What is this?” His voice was deep and it echoed in her ears.

“What are you doing in my quarters?!” She was alarmed.

“Your room? I regret to tell you that I am in the Royal Gardens of Alderaan. Where is it exactly you think I am?”

“Alderaan?” She thought to herself. That was days away and they were sworn enemies.

“I take from your tone that me being of Alderaan descent is bad?” He paused. “Who are you?”

Releasing any information to him may be dangerous and how could she trust him? Although, The Force seemed to wash over her with a sense of comfort that was idle in her life. 

“My name is Rey and I…”

“Rey? As in the ‘Princess of Naboo’ Rey?” He took a step back but studied her.

“How the hell do you know who I am?” Her eyes eyed him questionably.

“You would assume that the future heir of Alderaan would be expected to know all about their greatest enemy.” He quipped back at her.

“Heir to the throne? You- you’re Prince Ben?”

He didn’t answer, just looked around. “Why is The Force connecting us?”

“You say it like I know.” She scoffed before freezing in her place. She turned and her skirts moved quickly with the motion. “You know about The Force?”

“Of course. I come from a long line of Force Mages. Now why would the Crown Princess of Naboo have this kind of power?” He stepped towards her, arms folded over his chest. She could practically feel his eyes trying to figure out everything about her.

“You tell me!” She responded in spite. “I wish I knew! You have no idea what it’s like to be me. I wish I didn’t have this power. It is just one more thing keeping me in a cage.”

“So the Princess doesn’t get to do what she wants? That is a fresh take.” He smiles just the slightest bit, almost to where she can barely notice.

“Stop mocking me! You know nothing of this hell!” She turns from him.

“You’d be surprised sweetheart!” He sneers at her.

She shuts her eyes trying to compose herself. “Do not call me…” She pauses when she turns to find him gone, the connection broken. It left her with a strange emptiness she had never felt before. 

Knock, knock, knock.

Rey’s back straightened and her breathing stilled for a moment.

“Come in.”

She turned to see her Grandfather with two of his guards posted outside of her door, their red gleaming suits differentiating them from their surroundings.

“Good morning Granddaughter. I trust you are well today?”

“As good as any other day Grandfather.” She puts on a neutral face.

“Good. Good. I was thinking and I believe it is time you start your work into moving your way into the role of Empress of Naboo. You have demonstrated the skills needed and I think it is time that you prepare to take your place on the throne.”

Rey was taken aback. Never before had he ever mentioned any intention of her taking the throne. It was bound to happen but he was always very stern in hiding the political side of Naboo away from her.

“That is… wonderful Grandfather.”

“You don’t seem happy about it.” He looked at her before facing the window. “I can easily give this grand honour to an advisor who would be more than ecstatic to take the job.”

“No it is a great privilege. I am just feeling unwell this morning.” She looked to the ground, nervous he would be able to sense her uneasiness.

“Very well. Get some rest and we shall start on your work tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” She bowed her head as he left without a further word. She walked over to her bed and sat down, her stomach was churning.

Something was wrong, very wrong. But what it was was lost to her.


	2. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben searches for answers, while Rey struggles with the pressure within the palace walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @shijin_chan for being my beta for this story!

Ben dismounted his horse near the old hovel. It looked absent apart from the movement of the light inside.

“Uncle Luke?” He shouted in question.

The man came out of the door to see his nephew. “And why have I been graced with your presence today?”

“The Force. It has changed. Something happened yesterday while I was meditating.”

“Ah, I did feel a disturbance. Now tell me what happened?”

Ben thought as to how he would start to describe it. “Did you have any idea that the Princess of Naboo was force sensitive?”

“I did not.” Luke scratched at his beard. “How did you come to know this?”

“The Force connected us. She was still in Naboo, told me as much. But it was as if she was standing right in front of me. What is this?”

Luke thought for a moment. “This is something that has not been seen in a very long time. Did you do anything to initiate such contact?”

“No.”

“Strange. The Force feels the need to connect you. But why?”

Ben chuckled and jokingly murmured. “What about that old wives tale about the light and dark coming together to save Naboo. Not sure how many times Mom told me that one.”

“That’s not a completely crazy thought.” Ben looked aghast.

“You are serious?! That’s a tale for children.”

“So are the Jedi, but that has proved to be quite real, hasn’t it?”

Ben shrugged. “Something felt wrong. It was darker than anything I had felt before. I could feel her fear. I think something is wrong in Naboo.”

“Something is always wrong in Naboo with Emperor Palpatine in control.” Luke shrugged.

“No. It was different somehow. Like there was a dark power looming over her. I don’t think she is safe.”

“Well, next time the force connects you two, you must inform her. She would not have much training whereas you do so you would be able to detect these sort of things better. The sooner we catch whatever may be happening, the better the outcome may be.”

“Understood. Thank you Uncle.” Ben says before turning to leave.

“Ben?” He turns to face the voice of Luke. “These bonds… they are very powerful. I implore you to take caution in what comes next. There is no telling what will come next.” Luke walks into the house and comes out with old worn books in a leather bag. “Read these. The Jedi Texts should help you.

“Thank you.” He nods before mounting his horse and riding back towards the palace.

—

Ben sat in the library near the window, rereading through the thick, worn pages of the Jedi Texts. He turned his head as the sound of the heavy wood doors opening. Queen Leia waltzed through them holding a tray with tea.

“You aren’t reading those again.” She put the tray down before sitting next to her son. “You really ought to be continuing with your studies. Taking your place on the throne.” She hinted with her eyebrows raised.

“I can’t ignore this. There is no point in me preparing to rule if Naboo could overtake us anyways. Maybe, if I do this now then I can stop it from ever happening.” He put the book down.

“Do you mind telling me how you have this connection with the Princess of Naboo? Tell me about her.”

“I’d rather not.”

“I may be growing older but I certainly am not growing more stupid.” She reached out to hold his hand. He said nothing but he thought back to it. “Is she pretty?”

He still kept to being silent but his body betrayed him. Leia brushed her fingers upon the blush that came to his cheeks.

“You may be able to lie to others, but not to me. Just be careful Ben.”

“I will. Don’t worry.” He stood to stretch his legs and bent over to crack his back. He raised his head with a groan before freezing.

“Ben what is it?” Leia walked up to him.

There she was. Rey stood in front of him, adorned in a full Nabooian wardrobe. Her dress added from yellow to pink to purple; it looked like the sunsets he often saw fall onto Alderaan’s sky. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate up-do, which gave a perfect view of her face. While it was adorned with makeup, her eyes were red and strained. Her breathing was uneven.

She had been crying; hadn’t even looked up to see him standing there.

“Mom, she is here. I… uh can we talk later?” He didn’t pull his eyes away from her.

“Oh… of course.” She left the room swiftly.

She still didn’t look towards him. “I would rather not do this now.”

“Are you ok?”

“Why should I trust you?” She turned to face what was a window to him. “We are enemies after all. You said it yourself.”

He shook his head. “I can’t give you a good reason, but I can tell you one thing. I know what this is - what we have. The Force hasn’t created a bond like this in centuries. We are connected in a multitude of ways. I can help you.”

“Help me how?” She shouted and faced him, her tears streaming. “He is already forcing me into taking the throne! I have no choice. I will be one of his indoctrinated slaves like all the rest. There is no escape for me. It would be better for you to just find a way to sever what we have, live your life.”

“I don’t believe that. You have an escape. I’ve been trained in the ways of the Force my entire life. I assume that you have not. You need a teacher, I can show you the ways of The Force. You can do good.”

“H-how? Why would you help me?” She looked him in the eye. Her gaze stern and questioning.

“We are now a dyad in The Force. If you were to build your strength, we could do great things. You could be free.”

Freedom. It was a word she had seldom let herself think about. Something that was impossible.

“Have you heard the prophecy of Naboo?”

“No, I haven’t.” He smiled slightly. He had caught her attention.

“It is said that Naboo will be brought out of the darkness by a convergence between light within the dark and dark within the light.” He studied her face. “The light emanates off of you like beams from the sun.”

She kept her face neutral, but she couldn’t control the blush that rose to her cheeks. The tone of his voice almost made it seem like he was complimenting her.

“And the dark within the light? That would be you?”

He nods solemnly. “I suppose so.”

“I can’t explain how. But I believe you. You and your crazy idea, it feels right.”

It was more than a calming feeling through The Force. She trusted him; something she had never been able to do before. The palace was always filled with people, but she had never felt safe sharing anything, nor getting close to anybody. For the first time in her life, she felt some semblance of comfort.

The idea that she was a predestined-hero was a bit far-fetched. She didn’t feel that she was a ‘hero’, like anybody could possibly look to her. Ben seemed to think she was capable of what needed to be done. In a way, that is exactly what she needed; someone to trust and give their trust in return. He seemed to understand her like nobody ever had.

She met his eyes and her features softened. He nodded, holding out his hand.

“So we’re in this together now, right? I will help you.”

She nods before reaching out to take his hand. The instant their fingers touch, both of their minds are flooded with images and feelings.

She was surrounded by darkness. No clear expression on her face.

They stood side by side, wielding swords… but they weren’t swords at all, this was something else. There was… light.

She was laughing and spinning; happiness. She felt safe.

Fear surged through him; something was looming closer, threatening to take hold of him.

He was holding her close, closer than she had ever been to anybody. They were looking at each other with contentment… and something else. They moved closer together, both shutting their eyes…

They were both torn from the vision very abruptly, their breathing heavy and sweat threatening to fall. The moment their hands separated, their bond ended.

\--------------------

Rey was stuck in her spot, unable to move. She didn’t notice the tears falling down her face until they seeped into her mouth

It took a knock from the door to rip her from the daze she was in.

“Your Highness? The Emperor requests your presence in the throne room.” A maid called from the other side of the door.

“I am on my way. Just a moment.” She went up to the mirror of her room and wiped the tears from her cheeks. A few breaths is what it took for her to clear her face of any evidence of what had just transpired.

Her heels clicking along the tile of the hallway was like a metronome for her thoughts. She couldn’t stop running the entire thing in her head.

Her life had changed tenfold in the last two days. She had been able to make more sense of the short connections she had with Ben than she was ever able to make of her life here.

True, Emperor Palpatine was her flesh and blood; her father being his son. But Rey knew better than to be so naive. He never wanted her father; had too much free will, they said. Nobody would ever speak as much, but Rey knew that her grandfather had killed her mother and father. Get rid of them and have a fresh slate to train and do your bidding.

That is what he was to her. A plain slab of clay to form to one’s liking.

It was everything she hated.

But she had let it happen, hadn’t she?

She was stuck. Wasn’t she?

Her eyes shut and she took a deep breath before entering the throne room.

“Welcome.” Palpatine sneered.

Rey kept her face blank as she curtsied. “You called?” She kept her eyes trained on the floor.

“Yes, I would like to discuss something with you dear.” She winced internally at the term. “Soon, you will be able to take your place as Empress Palpatine.” The way he drew out that name made her shiver and produced an unsettling feeling in her stomach. “You need to start thinking about political moves that will benefit your rule. Such as… an invasion on Alderaan.”

“Invade Alderaan?!” She turned to him suddenly.

“They are a threat to your rule and you can’t let anything get in the way of your goal.”

Her goal? Does he really believe this is what she wants from her life? She wants to scream, until her lungs are stripped. But she can’t, it would be treason. She can’t let him know…

She nodded her head. “I will do whatever is in the best interest for Naboo.”

“I am glad you see it as I do.”

She bows her head. “Of course.” She left the room swiftly after she was dismissed.

Her nerves hit her like a wall.

_Ben?_

_Yes?_ The response was instantaneous; almost like he was waiting.

_I’m all in, I need to get out of here. What do we need to do?_

_I was hoping you’d say that._


	3. The Escape

**Chapter 3**

“Calm your mind Rey.” Ben sat in front of her, where they were both cross-legged on the floor. “Look within yourself, there is a feeling flowing through you. What do you see?”

Rey tried to steady her breathing and focus on The Force which was flowing through her. “Light.” It was like seeing the sun and feeling it on her skin. It was warm and comforting. She had never felt anything like it. 

“Darkness.” She reached out for him and he grasped onto her hand, acting as an anchor. This was a cold feeling that sent chills down her spine and created an unsettling feeling within her. Unfortunately, this was an all too familiar feeling.

“Balance.” She didn’t know how to describe this feeling. It was strange how the two feelings were mixing and being mulled together. But it was a good feeling. A smile settled on her face as she bent her hand upward and their fingers naturally curled around each other.

“Good.” His voice almost broke her out of the trance she found herself in. “Now look further. What do you feel?”

“There is… darkness; it is everywhere. Pushing down on me and pulling me towards its will. I - I can’t break free” She barely noticed the tears falling down her face. Her grasp on his hand tightened fiercely. “There is light, but it is being snuffed out; it is weak.”

He noticed her body was trembling, the tears continued coming. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand, trying to give her some semblance of comfort.. “It is alright Rey. It can’t hurt you here.”

She opened her eyes and found herself mute. The tears continued to flow. He didn’t dare untangle their hands.

“Rey?” His voice was gentle and smooth. “Nothing will hurt you. On my life, I will never let that happen.”

She looked at him with questioning eyes. Did he really care that much? He raised his other hand to wipe away her tears with his thumb. The way he cupped her cheek and caressed her was strangely intimate and tender. For a man of his size, the way he touched her was always very gentle and caring. She shut her eyes for a moment to take in the feeling, while leaning into his touch.

She opened them and looked into his eyes, which were shining onto her. If she only moved closer, she could-

The bond broke off abruptly which shocked them both. Ben sat alone in the library trying to comprehend what just happened. He looked blankly at his hand, immediately feeling cold with the absence of her grasp.

“You are right. She is very strong with The Force.” He heard the voice of his uncle call from the doorway. He walked in slowly while rubbing his chin.

“How much of that did you see?” Ben suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him.

“I saw enough.” He pulled over a chair and sat before Ben. “You know what this means?”

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “Unfortunately, I think I do.”

Luke nodded. “She is being shrouded by a dark influence in The Force. I’m not alone in assuming it is The Emperor.”

“She has said that he is trying to lure her into his way of rule. We were blind not to see it sooner.”

“She must get out of Naboo, Ben. Every moment she is there, she is more susceptible to his influence. You saw her raw potential, but that could be swayed either way. She could fall to the dark side.”

“No, she won’t. I-I wouldn’t let that happen.” He raised his voice suddenly.

“You may have no control. Yes, you can help her onto the right path, but she needs to make that choice on her own.”

Ben stood and waited a moment before striding towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Luke walked after him.

“I need to get to her. This can’t go on any longer.” He turned to his uncle.

“Ben.” He paused before shaking his head. “You must be careful. While we can’t have her fall into darkness, I fear for you as well. It is tempting, but I implore you to be careful and stay towards the light. You must not let your feelings get in the way of what must be done.”

“My feelings…” He paused for a moment before he nodded but not meeting his uncle's eyes. “Understood, now if you will excuse me.” He thinks for a moment. “If my parents ask where I am…”

“I will tell them the truth. You cannot ask any more of me Ben.”

Ben thought before nodding. “I suppose that is best.”

He left the room quickly, leaving Luke to wallow over the conflict that had just begun.

——————————

_ What just happened?!  _ Rey felt like she couldn’t breath; she was terrified. She had never felt so alone.

She had to get out of here soon!

She had mapped out a route that went through the dungeons that would let out into the forest. It would be difficult, but not entirely impossible.

She placed her hand on her cheek, lightly. Barely touching the skin; scared it would wipe away the warmth still there. To pause time at that moment and just stay there, Rey wanted to bask in that feeling. She had been filled to the brim with fear, yet when he told her it would be ok she believed him. He was like a shield that protected her from anything that would dare bring her harm.

She couldn’t give that away. She had to go to him.

She looked out from the balcony. Under the blanket of stagnant dark clouds, she could see the sun fall onto what was visible of the ocean. Her entire life, she believed all that mattered laid within the palace walls; what she had been made to believe. But now she knew differently; how there was so much more beyond the confines she had been kept in all her life.

She gathered the rest of her belongings and fastened her bag. She looked herself up and down in the mirror in the fading light. Wearing pants felt foreign; always to be an image of elegance in gowns and adorned in jewels. To look so simple felt… liberating. She wore dark greys and browns, a simple tunic with tabards crossed over her body. It had been hidden in the back of her closet for ages, untouched. Possibly it was something of her mothers, she would like to believe as much.

Her hair was tied in the elaborate up-do from earlier that day, she frowned looking at it. Her fingers moved up to quickly untangle it. She thought for a moment before twisting her hair up into something else. Once she was finished she was left with her hair neatly tied into three buns on the back of her head.

Her mother would wear her hair like that. She didn’t ever know her, but she had found a painting in the deep basement of the palace. It captured faces reflected in her own. She always liked how it looked, but she wouldn’t dare wear it elsewhere; she didn’t want to know what her grandfather would do. He would always turn very aggressive whenever she had asked about her parents; after a while, she knew to stop asking.

_ What is he going to do once he has discovered that I am missing? _ Rey thought to herself.

She didn’t want to find out. 

Her feet were quick and quiet as they moved to the door. The changing of the guards would’ve just taken place, making her escape somewhat easier.

The halls were quiet but she knew they would not stay as such for much longer. She hid in alcoves and tried to stay in the servants hallways, knowing that a large amount of the staff would be gone for dinner by now. The more she descended through the palace, the colder it became. The walls were damp and it made her shiver.

She reached the dungeon, which would lead her to the easiest pathway out of the palace. She definitely did not have a lack of exploration throughout the castle. In her mind, she had a catalogue of every inch of this place.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a guard posted at the entrance.

“You are not supposed to be down here, Your Highness. I am going to have to ask you to make your way back upstairs.”

Rey stalled; what was she supposed to do? She wasn’t armed and she wasn’t experienced enough to fight him. Her heart began to race

_ Use the force Rey. _

_ Ben? _

_ Think about what you want him to do and say it. Calm yourself. _

She paused for a second before looking towards the guard.

“You will let me pass and tell nobody I was here.”

“What did you say?!” He moved closer to her, more aggravated now.

She took a step back, trying to feel The Force. She calmed her nerves and looked into his eyes.

“You  _ will _ let me pass and tell  _ nobody _ I was here.”

His posture straightened and his eyes seemed to gloss over. “I will let you past and I will tell nobody you were here.”

Her lips turned upwards as she passed the guard and moved down the hall.

_ Thank you, Ben. _

_ I’m with you every step of the way, Sweetheart. _

She smiled to herself and she tried to push down the blush that rose quickly.

“Hey. Wait!” She heard from beside her. Her feet stopped their pursuit as she looked towards one of the cells. Inside sat a man with dark curly hair, clothing adorned with Alerannian insignia. Beside him was a darker skinned man who wore what seemed to be what was left of a set of Nabooian armour, it was dented and nearly destroyed. Both had blood dried in different places on them. “Help us out here!”

“Why should I do that? You seem to be criminals.”

“We are only trying to get to Alderaan.” The curly haired man said. “I am carrying knowledge that could prevent war between both kingdo… Finn, would you stop that?!” The other man was elbowing him in the side.

“Poe, do you have no idea who you are talking to? You are telling our plan to the Princess of Naboo!” He buried his head in his hands and sat against the damp prison walls.

The man, Poe, turned pale. She shook her head in response.

“No, I won’t bring you any harm! I - I am leaving for Alderaan as well.” She looked at Poe. “You know the way there?”

“Of course.”

“Can you bring me there?”

The other man, Finn, stood abruptly. “Why is the Princess trying to reach the kingdom of her greatest enemy?”

“The same reason I would assume you are. This kingdom is corrupt and something needs to be done about it. A guard of this palace would not be harmed for something The Emperor didn’t see fit. Now can you bring me there?”

Finn and Poe looked at each other. “This definitely wasn’t how I pictured our escape but I don’t think we have a choice. Can you open the cell?”

She looked around, unsure where the keys would be. Most likely with that guard…

The Force!

She sometimes found that she could move things whenever her emotions were out of control… or whenever she used The Force. It made sense now!

She focused on the lock of the cell, shutting her eyes and trying to channel her power there.

_ Click! _

The door swung open at Poe’s touch. They looked at her in bewilderment.

“We have to go. Someone will see us if we stay here any longer.”

The trio made their way slowly out of the palace, slinking into the dark woods surrounding the palace. Her feet touched the soil and her breath stifled. This was the first real time she had been outside the palace walls. For so long, she had wondered how this would feel; to breath air that wasn’t enclosed within walls, to know the feeling of soft ground beneath her feet.

So this is what freedom feels like.

She loved it.

She was drunk on it.

————————

“Chancellor!” A guard ran into the throne room. “The Princess! She is nowhere to be found!”

Only a quiet chuckle could be heard from Chancellor Palpatine.

“Your Excellency?”

“Took her long enough. Let her go.” The guard showed his confusion. “It is no matter to us, she will be back. She cannot ignore the truth that is her family.”


End file.
